Family Life
by Artimus Knyght
Summary: A few slices of Shepard and Liara's family life. Please enjoy and review.


Please enjoy a little slice of Shepard and Liara's family life.

I do not own Mass Effect.

* * *

**Liara**

Liara T'Soni Shepard sat cuddled up to her wife on the sofa in their home near Armali on Thessia. Rose Shepard had her right arm wrapped around her, and she had a data pad book in her left hand. Across from them on the other sofa sat their two eldest daughters, the twins were in the games corner and their youngest was playing on the floor between the sofas.

Victoria was their eldest at fourteen and she was currently chattering away on her Omni-tool to her best friend, Elaina. Victoria had been born on the first anniversary of the Reapers defeat. She was confident, smart and beautiful, all of their children were. Victoria was also very protective of her younger sisters; she'd once gotten into a fight with an Asari who was picking on Athena.

Athena, twelve, was their little bookworm. She, just like her father, had a data pad in one hand and was engrossed in her reading. She was the quiet one, shy, just like her mother. When she was around family she would be spouting all the information she'd learnt, but put her in a crowd of people, especially strangers, and she clammed up, Victoria usually had to speak for her, the twins usually made fun of her for it.

Talia and Tania were ten and a pair of little terrors when they wanted to be. One of their favourite jokes to play on their father was to switch places; it never worked on their mother. They had their Omni-tool hooked up to a monitor and were playing a vid-game. They loved playing Spectres, one played their father, the good guy, and the other played Saren, the bad guy. They usually roped Samara into playing the shy and clumsy archaeologist, their mother, who needed rescuing.

Samara was their youngest at eight and named after their good friend Justicar Samara, who helped Rose with the Collectors and lead the remaining Justicars against the Reapers. She was their little adventurer, always digging for ruins in the back garden, which always brought a smile to her mother's face, or climbing the big tree, which always brought a reprimand from her mother while her father grinned in the background. She was busy building towers and temples with her 'LEGO', an old human toy Rose had bought her on their last visit to earth.

Vicky, Athey, Taly, Tany and Sammy were the apple of their father's eye and their mothers pride and joy.

It had been fifteen years since they had defeated the Reapers. Fifteen years of peace throughout the Galaxy. Many of the Mass Relays had been repaired, though not all of them yet. Many planets had been completely rebuilt. The Quarians were back on Rannoch, the Krogan were content, if only for the moment, the Council were now back on the rebuilt Citadel, though now there were six councillors as the Quarians and the Krogan were represented; the Galaxy was moving forward.

Liara snuggled closer to her wife, stroking her right shoulder and smiling. Her wife had gotten a new tattoo after they had bonded, a blue rose, to signify them both. It was cliché, but it was also sweet. There was a stem that wound its way around her bicep; she had had it extended several times, once after each birth. There were leaves on the stem; each had one of their daughters' names on. It was Liara's favourite.

Rose had several tattoos that she had collected over her life. She had a large red number 10 on her left shoulder from her gang days. There was an Alliance symbol on her left bicep and written on the inside of her left forearm was 'To Protect and Serve'. On her left hip was the Omega symbol with the number 4 inside and on her right forearm was a reapers scythe. On the right side of her chest was the N7 logo and finally there was the Thresher Maw. The monsters tail was tattooed on the left side of her chest and rose up of her left shoulder and down across her back. It curled around her right side and ended with its jaws on her abdomen. Liara's favourite had been the oath on her left arm until Rose got the Rose.

Liara looked around the room at her family, her loved ones. For them she would do anything. She had long since given the position of Shadow Broker to Feron, so as to have the time to be with her wife and daughters. Rose also no longer worked, but that was more to do with her medical discharge, she had narrowly survived an exploding space station after all, not that she was complaining. It wasn't like they needed the money anyway. Rose had squirrelled away a lot of the money that the Alliance had paid her in her tenure as a soldier, and Council Spectres got paid a lot of money too. Liara had inherited her mother's estate, and that had come with its own small fortune.

Samara got up and walked over to her parents.

"Mummy," she was looking at them with her cutest puppy eyes, "Tell us how you and Daddy met again?" Rose and Liara looked at each other with a smile. Rose put the data pad down while Liara shifted to allow Sammy to climb up and sit between them. On the other sofa Vicky was ending the call to her friend and Athey was putting her own data pad. The Twins had turned their game off and were now settling down on the floor beneath their big sisters. Noticing this Rose and Liara shared another smile; their daughters loved hearing the story.

"Well," Rose started, looking at Sammy, but talking to all of their daughters, "Your Mummy was an archaeologist and a Prothean expert …"

"And your Daddy," Liara continued, "was an Alliance soldier and the first human Spectre …"

* * *

I'm down on my knees and begging, please review.


End file.
